Cyril McFlip
' Cyril McFlip' is a song from Littlest Pet Shop (2012). Bio Cyril McFlip is sung by Russell, Zoe, Pepper, Penny Ling, and Minka while trying to figure out why Sunil and Vinnie had a falling out. It was orchestrated by composer Steffan Andrews, and the animation was directed by Dallas Parker. Composer Daniel Ingram commented that this is one of his favorite songs of Season 2 and how the tune is based on a demo he did for the Gravity Falls opening theme a few years before, which wasn't chosen.[1] The original demo he wrote is still available on Daniel Ingram's Soundcloud account.[2] A snippet of this song is heard in "Secret Cupet". Lyrics Regular :Russell ::I'm Cyril McFlip and I'm here to discover ::How two best friends fell out with each other ::Before today, they were thick as thieves ::Spending all their time, watching scary movies ::But now we know there's something wrong ::And that is why I'm singing this song :Pepper, Penny Ling, Minka ::Cyril McFlip ::Cyril McFlip ::He always gets to the bottom of it ::He can solve any mystery ::For he's the best detective in history :Russell: Maybe Sunil and Vinnie both wanted to live in this house, which was mostly haunted :Vinnie: Aaah, there's a ghost! :Sunil: Move it! Out of my way, slowpoke! :Russell: Or maybe they both had a secret desire to ride a ferocious Saber tooth Tiger :Sunil: You sit by the teeth! :Vinnie: No, I wanna be in the back! :Pepper, Penny Ling, Minka ::Cyril McFlip ::Cyril McFlip ::He always gets to the bottom of it ::He can solve any mystery ::For he's the best detective in history :Russell ::What we know for sure, is that Sunil and Vinnie are no longer speaking ::And that is a pity ::Maybe they argued over who was better ::At eating those spicy Jalapeño peppers ::When two friends fight, it's such a shame ::It's hard to know just who's to blame ::Maybe they fought over who was taller ::Or who could hold their breath for longer :Pepper, Penny Ling, Minka ::Cyril McFlip ::Cyril McFlip ::He can solve any mystery ::For he's the best detective in history Stanley's version :Stanley ::I'm Stanley McFlip and I'm here to discover ::Where Arthur's dog has gone ::Before today, he was in the house with Arthur ::Spending all their time, being together ::But now we know he's gone missing ::And that is why I'm singing this song :Pinkie, Fluttershy ::Stanley McFlip ::Stanley McFlip ::He always gets to the bottom of it ::He can solve any mystery ::For he's the best detective in history :Stanley: Maybe Pal went to go explore the park likely to chase some birds :Shining Armor: He isn't near the baseball court! :Edward: Or anywhere near the football field! :Stanley: Or maybe he a secret desire to ride a really, powerful monster truck :Dusty: I don't see him yet! :Rainbow: Neither do !! : : :Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo ::Stanley McFlip ::Stanley McFlip ::He always gets to the bottom of it ::He can solve any mystery ::For he's the best detective in history :Stanley ::What we know for sure, is that Pal isn't anywhere near the Read house ::And that is a pity ::Maybe he was captured by a cruel man ::Who wanted to have Pal as his own ::When a dog goes missing, it's such a shame ::It's hard to know just where to look ::But with my friends, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle ::We will find Pal before it's too late! :Pinkie, Fluttershy ::Stanley McFlip ::Stanley McFlip ::He can solve any mystery ::For he's the best detective in history :: Ed, Edd, Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Great Mouse Detective version Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Littlest Pet Shop Songs Category:Mystery Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs